4 Things Not to give the Weasley Twins
by Italian HOT chocolate
Summary: Title says it all. Flames welcome.


COFFEE

If the twins ever find the wonderful life giving substance called coffee I am very afraid the wizarding world would no longer exist.

"Hey George do you know what this is?" asked his twin brother Fred. He was holding up a cup of brown liquid that he had snatched out of Hermoine's hand. George curious as to what it was took a sip of the coffee, when Hermoine saw what they we doing to her precious coffee that morning she panicked. The twins on coffee could only be bad. "Fred, George please hand me back my coffee and don't take another sip," but it was too late they had already drunk that cup and was starting on another.

10 cups later...

Both twins were bouncing up and down and flinging hexes at poor unsuspecting first years that happened to walk by. Cackling they decided to see what would happen if they set coffee alight. Let's just say they weren't aloud coffee again.

While coke may give the twins ideas for new produces people may die in the process, as the ideas may be lethal.

COKE (FIZZY)

It was Saturday the sun was shinning and the weather was perfect for once in Britain, it was ruined for the students of Hogwarts unfortunately, they were hiding once again. Dean Thomas, from a muggle family, had received some coke from his family as a birthday present for him to share with his friends. Now as we all know the Weasley twin have a strange power, if something interesting or potential dangerous (to other people not them) was in the school they would find it, eat or drink it and threaten the world with it. This happened with Dean's present they found it, drank it and once again unleashed chaos on the school, first on the agenda makeover experiments! The twins had been working hard on pranks and their joke shop so this was an experiment that would appeal to girls and hopefully their business would bloom. The down side of this all was that Fred and George had no idea how to apply make up let alone make a product.

Somehow they had managed to convince the females of the school they knew what they were doing and give them makeovers. It didn't end to well with the twins being chased by the female population of Hogwarts, to say the least Dumbledore was amused.

EUPHORIA CHARM

The Weasley twins didn't like breaking the law because that would jeopardise their dad's job, so they kept out of trouble with the law, most of the time. That doesn't include experimenting to make pranks in their home but nobodies perfect. In this particular case they didn't cast the Euphoria charm that was Draco Malfoys fault, unleashing twin hell on Hogwarts. No one in the entire castle will forget the chaos the twins caused.

It started on a Saturday fortunately it wasn't a Hogsmead trip and everyone was bored to say the least. This went for the Slytherin prince as well, he was bored to death. He was mentally reviewing a list of spells his dad had taught him over the summer, some of them would be extremely useful to use on people like Scar-head and Weasel. Then in true Weasley fashion Fred and George came into the great hall with a bang, literally this time. They had fed a first year a sweet and they had been transformed into a red and gold griffin. The first year was in fact not very happy and was trying to eat them both.

Draco was annoyed now they had interrupted his thinking. Without think of the effect he cast the Euphoria charm, which is similar to people on drugs therefore, making the twins worse. A quick wave of his wand and the deed was done and the god of death himself sealed the fate of the castle.

Fred and George stopped in their tracks, which in turn made everyone else freeze thinking they were up to something, what happened next shocked even Dumbledore and Peeves. They twins had transformed their school clothes for more colourful clothes like bright green t-shirts, shiny pink leggings and an orange tutu's with white tennis flats but what shocked everyone the most was they were singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and were doing ballet.

Ginny had to admit when she walked into the hall that morning she wasn't expecting this, it horrified her, Fred couldn't put his leg on the table let alone put it up at 180 degrees. Something was wrong and it wasn't the twins singing.

After the dancing the twin ran over to Harry who was watching all of this with wide eyes. A moment before, Harry had asked if Fred and George would do this normally to Ron who had been banging his head on the table, muttering, "I don't know them, I'm not related to them."

But that was just the start grabbing Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna the twins ran to the room of requirement. Fred and George had left the room to get supplies and locked the door. Luna had been sitting quietly why the others had tried to escape she put the cause of the twins behaviour down to wrackspur, they were annoying.

As suddenly as they left the red headed trouble was back with every single pranking item they had created, god help them all. "I dare say old chap have you seen what their wearing? We must help them break out," George had apparently had taken to talking like a gentleman. Fred nodded his head in agreement and asked his twin "on 3?" on three the twins had cast two charms and times them by five. The Euphoria charm and a transfiguration charm for Harry's and everyone else's clothes.

Luna now had a blonde Afro with a yellow and black stripped dress and bare feet. Harry had an eye patch on his left eye, a brown tunic, boots and as a cape his invisibility cloak. Ron now had a delightful tattoo saying, "Make cookies not war" on his bare chest, with white genie pants and bare feet. Neville was wearing a yellow loincloth with black spots and Devil snare wrapped round his wrists. The twins' best outfit was Ginny's, if she was in her right mind she would have screamed bloody murder. Gone were her black school robes but replaced was short grey shorts a black bikini top and long black high-heeled boots that came up to wear the shorts ended.

Now they were dressed it was time for names, Fred began "now dear friends we are on a mission which we shall fill you in on later, but we need code names I am Red and George is Maroon. Harry is The Savoir, Luna shall be Weird Chick, Ronniekins can be Spider. Neville and be Devil man and Ginny, who I might add looks wonderful, can be the Loved One. George the mission please." George grinned and started, "the mission is simple make Hogwarts a school for children who prank everyone!" he was screaming and running around with his arms out wide.

Then hell was released no one was safe pranks were being set off to small colour charms to full blown transfiguration charms. Now Dumbledore was getting angry he had a pink beard, turquoise robes and a very painful arm. He wanted to know who had hit the twins and the other pranksters with the Euphoria charm. It was then the ministry turned up and Dumbledore had never been so happy to see them.

As it turns out it was Draco, his father was furious with him for drawing attention to the family. But we all know Lucius will just bribe him out of trouble like he always does.

DRUGS

How the twins got hold of weed I'll never know but if you ask Jordan, well you might find the answer. His reason for doing it was simple payback for experimenting with his pet tarantula, Sweetie pie. Now everyone knows weed makes you just sit there with a dumb look on your face wondering why an elephant is eating your foot, everyone except wizards and some half bloods that is.

So when after the little problem with the charm was solved everyone assumed that the twins would go back to normal, until the next morning made it very clear that wasn't happening anytime soon. What greeted the students and teachers of Hogwarts that morning was the twins lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling and refused to move because "it would upset the pink monkey if they left him alone," the teachers having now idea what was wrong assumed they were playing a prank and left them too it but when it was time for class they refused once again to get up, making the teachers worried they twins had never before outright refused to go to class. Now the children thought this was a great idea so they laid down as well confusing the teachers even more, professor Sprout was mentally running through a list of illnesses and no illness matched up with how the children were behaving.

Snape was beginning to get annoyed and just went to get Poppy. When Snape had returned with Poppy behind him he was quite shocked (or not) to see the headmaster laying on the floor with the students. Poppy sighed as she went to work and cast the diagnosing spell on Fred to find nothing was wrong! This was just an elaborate prank and they had somehow managed to get the headmaster play along too, irate she stormed back to the hospital wing muttering about twins, insane headmasters, check ups and something about hanging intestines.

Meanwhile the other teachers went out to enjoy their day off leaving the children and the headmaster to lie on the floor. "Hey Harry, do you think we can get up now?"


End file.
